


Wishing for...

by yuuago



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/pseuds/yuuago
Summary: Sometimes it's hard to be sure how someone feels. Sometimes, you just need to find out for yourself.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 111
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Wishing for...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elleth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleth/gifts).



When Honeymaren said that Elsa should stay with her, she had meant every word.

She also meant so much more.

* * *

Elsa's arrival caused an explosion in her world. From the moment Honeymaren set eyes on her, she knew that nothing would ever be the same. But then Elsa had decided to live with the Northuldra, and that made everything easier on everyone. If she hadn't, who knows how they would have managed to weather the changes.

Honeymaren preferred not to think about it much. Her people were building a new relationship with Arendelle, but it wasn't something she played a part in. To her, the most important things were that the fog had lifted, and Elsa was still with her.

She'd stayed. Not just because Honeymaren had suggested it. But she could pretend that this was a factor in Elsa's decision.

They'd set her up with her own lodgings. It didn't take long for everyone to adjust to her presence, to feel that she wasn't only a strange and wonderful guest. After a little while, Elsa fit seamlessly into the Northuldra world. Honeymaren's world.

Honeymaren took it upon herself to be the one to teach her everything. Show her everything. Explain the things she didn't know about how to live up there in the magic forest, and answer her questions – of which there were many. 

Be a friend. That was what she tried to do. If it had been anyone else – if someone who wasn't this strong, beautiful, fascinating woman had stumbled into her home – she would have done it anyway. Or so Honeymaren told herself.

When it came to Elsa, she had ulterior motives. She had to admit that.

It was a pull to be beside her. To spend as much time with her as she could. To watch the way her eyes lit up when she was happy. She looked so happy these days.

Honeymaren knew what this feeling was. It wasn't as if she had never felt it for anyone before. The question was whether or not to do something about it.

They hadn't known each other for very long, and it was difficult to be sure what Elsa's interests were, exactly. And even if she did like women, that didn't mean she'd feel the same way about her.

Honeymaren buried the thought deep in her mind, and decided to let it sit for a while. There was no point in eating berries while they were still green, anyway. It was best to wait and hope and wish that her dream would come true.

So she took her through the forest. Showed Elsa the world that had been her life. And – slowly – they explored the plains together, the expanse of world had had opened up after everything. The place that was as new to Honeymaren as it was to Elsa.

It was a strange place. Alien. One could see far, so far that it almost hurt to look at it. The sky was so empty and blue that the first time she'd looked at it, really _properly_ looked at it, Honeymaren had felt dizzy, and had sat down heavily, overwhelmed.

Elsa had laughed and reached out a hand to help her up. Honeymaren took it, and ignored the warm, tight feeling in her chest.

* * *

Warm day. Soft and mellow and bright. They'd gone out exploring on the plains again. Even though the land looked flat, there was always something to discover. Rolling dips and rises in the earth. Bright little scatterings of flowers that neither Honeymaren nor Elsa could identify. Places where birds had made nests, or small animals had dug burrows.

They came across flowers scattered over grasses, bright and soft sprinkles of white against hardy, springy greens. Honeymaren let herself down onto them, allowed herself to fall into their fresh embrace.

Elsa followed suit with a soft laugh.

They rolled around like puppies, taking their fill of scent and sun. Finally, exhausted, they rested on their backs and stared at the sky.

Bright. Empty. Nearly cloudless. It was like an eggshell. It was too much. Honeymaren closed her eyes and let the sun warm her face, listening to Elsa's soft breathing.

"Honeymaren?"

"Yes?"

"I'm glad you wanted me to stay with you."

Honeymaren's breath caught in her throat. She didn't want to read more into it than she should. But. "Of course I wanted you here," she said, smiling. "We all like you. You belong here." With me, she thought.

"I'm..." A pause. A breath. "I'm very happy to hear that."

Movement. Patting on the grass. Finally, a fumbled touch against Honeymaren's hand. Elsa's fingers were cold, and Honeymaren sucked in a breath.

"Sorry -" Elsa started.

Honeymaren took her hand before she could finish. "It's fine," she said. "I don't mind." She turned her head to look at her, opening her eyes to slits.

Elsa was worrying at her lower lip, teeth bright against berry-pink. Her eyes were wide, giving her a skittish look, like a little reindeer that had stood up for the first time and suddenly didn't know what to do next. She tightened her hold on Honeymaren's hand. The cold did not get any colder. Finally, she said, "I'm very fond of you. Do you – um. Do you know what I mean?"

It could mean nothing much. It could mean a lot of things. But as Honeymaren watched, pink blush spread its way over Elsa's cheeks, and that cleared everything up.

"Yes," she said, shifting a bit closer to her. She let go of Elsa's hand and moved to touch her cheek and watched as those already wide eyes grew even wider. "I know, Elsa."

She kissed her. This was one opportunity that she would not let slip away, one chance that she wouldn't pass up. She wasn't going to leave it at just words. Some things were easier to understand without talking.

Elsa's mouth was soft as berries. She pressed her lips against Honeymaren's, and Honeymaren's heart sang, swelling with joy like birdcall on a spring morning. This was something she had wanted for months. This was something she'd thought about for ages. From the moment – if she could be honest with herself – from the moment it had become clear that Elsa wasn't an enemy, but a friend. Since that moment, she'd wanted this.

She sank her fingers into Elsa's soft, loose hair. When they finally pulled away from each other, she saw that Elsa was smiling, her eyes bright and her cheeks flushed. 

Grinning with joy.

Honeymaren thought about saying something. Explaining herself. Telling her just how long she had wanted to do that.

No, she decided. There was plenty of time for that. She could tell her about that later, if Elsa asked.

So she kissed her again. This time, Elsa made a soft startled sound, unexpected as it was – and pulled her closer, as if to make it clear that surprised or not, she wanted this to last.

The shape of Elsa's body against her made Honeymaren's heart ache. She wrapped an arm around her, holding her tight. And when the kiss ended, they stayed that way, nestled close to each other under the bright dome of the sky.

Honeymaren pressed her face to Elsa's hair and smiled.

It didn't hurt to wish for some things, after all.


End file.
